


Nightspots

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Canon typical child abuse, Dubious Consent, Groping, Inappropriate touching, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Light grooming, Light non-con elements, Names as numbers, Nightmares, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Out of 36 nannies, only one of them was male. Four knew from the moment Alex introduced himself that he was different.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Nightspots

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing out different writing styles don’t mind me hehe...
> 
> |Story contains inappropriate touching of a child so be wary- it’s only like one paragraph- two at the most but it’s still there.|
> 
> This was supposed to be like a 5 times Four was groomed to be bait over the years+ one time he was actually bait on a mission or something of the like but I don’t know if I’ll ever get around to it so-yeah- it’s a one shot for now.

Out of 36 nannies, only one was male. 

His name was Alex, and his hair was short, brown, and his eyes were so soft and welcoming. His voice, when he introduced himself was like velvet- at least he thinks that's what he hears people compare good voices to.

Four is not as knowledgeable in these subjects as he would have wished. Not that it's his fault, he's only five, going on six within the month. Oh, how he yearns to be a big boy! Six is such a mature number, isn't it?

Surely his father will want to play with him once he's a big boy! Or at the very least let him say goodnight to him! Four has been so very good yet his father keeps avoiding him, like he's sick, or perhaps like he's an offending object.

Sometimes he cries himself to sleep, knowing how disappointed his father is in him but nanny Mary says not to cry. His father is simply a busy man and will surely have more time for them in the future. It makes Four feel better, being reminded he isn't the only child being ignored.

Alex wasn't like the other nannies, he didn't cook, he didn't clean, he didn't even sneak them in candy. Instead, he read them to sleep, sometimes sang them nursery rhymes, and always was found somewhere near their bedrooms.

So strange Alex was...but he could have been a night nanny or something? Do they even have those? Four doesn't know for sure but he was actually glad for Alex's presence.

He had been having nightmares for a while, ever since he's started seeing strange people walking outside. When he's sitting by a window and watching all the outsiders, sometimes he sees ones with holes in their heads and others constantly crying and- some of them would call to him...somehow knowing his name. Ever since then...sometimes they would visit his bedside!

No matter how many times he tells his father that these scary people linger around his bed and yell at him so many scary things, nothing happens. His father doesn't even bother looking but waves him off, "Four they are the undead, they can not hurt you-" and that's that. 

Those were the most words his father had ever said to him and it was crazy. How could those people be the undead? He supposes that perhaps they sometimes have a blueish tint but he's always assumed it was the moonlight or- oh no he's going crazy isn't he?

People don't see the undead, obviously, that isn't it.

No matter what they are, undead or not, sometimes they scare him so bad he wets the bed and oh, it's so embarrassing. His siblings always make fun of him even though they used to wet the bed when they were little!

"I-I stopped wet-wetting the bed at f-f-four," Two says, looking at his wet sheets in disgust. "Thr-throw them in a bathroom bask-basket and try not to do it again you b-baby."

He pouted but did as Two told him to. In the morning, after breakfast, he saw a nanny putting a new sheet on his bed.

...

It happened again.

He was sleeping and the next thing he knew warmth was pooling between his legs and his loosen pajama bottoms were sticking against his skin and it felt really gross. It woke him up so quickly, the sensation, and when he lifted up the sheets slowly to check, he was nearly hit in the face by the scent of pee.

His father is going to be so disappointed in him. He's almost six and still wetting the bed...that's not what big boys do.

He pouts and gets off the bed, taking off his sheets as he was always told to do. Then his door creaks open, there wasn't even a knock! He sits on the bed, sheets in his lap, blanket half hazardously hiding them and pretends nothing is wrong.

Alex peers inside before opening the door with a smile, hands across his chest. How did Alex know he was awake? Is that the power of being a night nanny? "Come on now Four, why are you still awake? Bedtime is at eight pm sharp you know and ah-" Alex looks at his watch-"would you look at that it's nearly two in the morning."

He frowns and stares at the lumpy wet pile in his lap, just underneath his blankets in shame. He doesn't know what to do it's all so stupid. It's all his fault! For being a disappointment and not growing out of this terribly baby habit.

No wonder his father doesn't love him.

"Come dear," Alex says, stepping closer before simply pealing the blanket back. "What are you hiding? Oh-" Alex stares for a moment before sighing, ruffling his hair a second later. "Poor thing, did you have a nightmare?"

He nods and Alex takes his hand so softly and guides him away to the nearest bathroom and helps him toss the sheets into the laundry basket. "Now, let's get you in the bath," Alex said sweetly as he turns on the bathwater, holding his hand underneath the faucet as he played with the knobs until he found a temperature he liked.

"But-" he wanted to protest because it was so late and he was so tired and only female nannies had ever bathed him before.

"Shush," Alex says, turning to him, undressing him with each drip of the warm water. "You wouldn't want your siblings to know you peed your bed, would you?" No, he wouldn't. They always make him feel so sad when they treat him like a baby. 

Alex's hand carefully folds up each piece of clothing, first his nightshirt, then his dampen pants, and then his soaked boxers. He tosses the items into the laundry basket before helping him into the bath.

It was warm, not hot, not cold, but warm. Like it had been sitting a while, such a strange feeling! Usually, the bathwater was ran hot and he'd be in and out before he could ever feel it getting cold.

Alex grabs a cup and runs it through the warm water before dumping it on his head. Again and again, before squeezing shampoo on his hands. He scrubs his scalp as he hums a nursery rhyme...

He thinks it's Mary had a little lamb.

When Alex washes it out, he holds one hand over his eyes so that he can't get any soap in them. He closes his eyes anyway. Alex repeats the process for conditioner, although his hair wasn't even that dirty but he supposes that now he won't have to get a bath tomorrow, and maybe that'll mean he'll have free time to play marbles with Six.

"You're doing great," Alex praises him as he washes the last of the suds out of his hair. He reaches over him to grab a washcloth that had been sitting on the side. He dips it into the warm water before placing a bar of soap inside and rubbing until it became nice and soapy.

Instead of handing him the rag, as the other nannies did, Alex just starts washing him with it. It's a strange sensation, so very strange having someone else's hands on him, but he doesn't mind it. In fact, it reminds him of when he was really young and nannies had to bathe him so gently with the washcloth cause he was just a baby.

"Could you stand for me?" Alex asks and of course, he stands. He continues to scrub his body, his arms, his legs, his stomach, his sides, and even asks him to twirl so he can get his back. Then, he starts to wipe so gently his privates, making sure to get all the areas that he normally neglects if the nannies aren't watching.

Underneath his small private, around his lumps (balls? That's what Six said) and then slides a hand further underneath to wipe at his butt which causes him to giggle. "You're so soft Four," Alex said, rubbing his other hand not holding a washcloth over his body for a moment.

It was so strange...like Alex was tracing his skin and he was sure Alex wasn't supposed to do that. The other nannies didn't do that. A hand landed on his privates, squeezing gently before rubbing the tip of it in a strange pattern, like a circle, and it felt so strangely- like it was...good? 

But he didn't like it, he didn't want Alex to do that. It made him feel uncomfortable because he wasn't sure why he felt like he had to pee all of a sudden or why his stomach started to feel hot or why his knees were going weak and- Alex stops and smiles at him.

"You did so wonderfully," Alex praises him again before helping him out and wrapping a towel around him. He's guided back to his room where Alex dresses him before folding up the towel. He puts it on the moist spot on his bed before he lays him down.

"Good night Four," Alex leans down and kisses his forehead, like the nannies often did, but it felt so off now that this burning feeling was turning cold and something felt wrong. "Don't let those bed bugs bite."

Alex left the room but his footsteps didn't leave the door. He was still out there and- he's talking to someone else wasn't he? It sounded foreign but soon he could recognize the voice as his father's and his blood ran cold. 

Did his father know he wet the bed again? He turns over and clenches his eyes shut, he must pretend to sleep, he must so that his father won't suspect him. Except his hair is dripping and he smells so sweet and it's so-so clear he had a bath.

He feels like he could pee the bed all over again.

His door opens once again that night without even a knock and his father walks in, cane in his hand as he stalked across the room making each step clear and precise. 

He tries so hard to pretend to sleep but he knows it's no good. His father knows everything, there are cameras in the corners of his room, but he still wants to pretend because it's too scary otherwise.

"Number Four," his father said and it was not a very nice tone, in fact, it was laced quite heavily with impatience. "You have once again wet your bed."

He turns on his side, looking up at his father, almost flinching when he realizes how hot the gaze is on him. "Sorry, sir," he whispers and his father's hot gaze turns to a glare.

"I can't understand you when you mumble Four," his father sits on the side of the bed, hand already reaching out to hit him.

"Sorry, sir!" He said louder, not a whisper anymore as tears well up in his eyes, and his father's hand grows nearer. 

But, his father does hit him, instead, he cups his chin and pulls it one way and then the other as he examines him. "Are you unharmed?" His father asks and it's so very unnatural to his ears that he doesn't even register it for a whole minute while his father's examination continues, underneath the blanket, lifting up his shirt for just a split second to glance and once his father is satisfied he lays it back down and not so gently places the blanket in its original position. "You seem to be unbruised," his father was talking to him less of a person and more of an object, as if his value would be lessened if he had a single bruise.

"Yes I- I'm okay."

His father is satisfied with this and as he opens his mouth to say more- maybe to say thank you for being worried about him- his father grabs his jaw and squeezes hard until all that comes out is a yelp. "I will hear no complaints, Number Four. This is a fair punishment for your excessive bedwetting."

He nods as his eyes begin to burn and he feels the tears coming. His father stands, taking his cane before leaving, not even muttering a good night.

...

The next day Alex is nowhere to be seen. He's only left to assume he was fired, as most nannies don't tend to last a week in the house for some reason. 

"He was probably kicked out cause he was a boy," Five told him while beating him mercilessly in marbles. "Dad thinks only girls can be nannies. Pogo must have hired him on accident because Alex is a girl's name too."

He shrugs his shoulders and keeps to himself the unusual happenings that had occurred the night before...after all, he didn't want anyone to know he had wet the bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I’m going to write something fluffy eventually.


End file.
